Transformation
by AshesandFire
Summary: They can transform into pokemon. They got the power from scientests. They have a mission to save the world from their creators. How will they survive? Will they love along the way? CS, PS, IS, ORS, OCxOC ON HOLD FOR INSPERATION!
1. Setting up Camp

**Name: Abree**

**Age: 13**

**Species: Absol**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Damian<br>**

**Age: 13**

**Species: Mightyena**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Misty<strong>

**Age: 13**

**Species: Minun**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Ash<strong>

**Age: 13**

**Species: Plusle**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: May<strong>

**Age: 13**

**Species: Beautifly**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Drew<strong>

**Age: 13**

**Species: Butterfree**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Dawn<strong>

**Age: 13**

**Species: Nidorana**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Paul<strong>

**Age: 13**

**Species: Nidorano**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Leaf<strong>

**Age: 13**

**Species: Kirlia**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Gary<strong>

**Age: 13**

**Species: Treeko**

* * *

><p>They ran away. From<em> them<em>. The scientisets who did _this_ to them. They stopped near Floraroma town so no one could see them. The Kirlia plopped on the colorful variations of flowers.

She formed back into her normal self. She now had brunette hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. The Treeko landed next to her and transformed. He had arburn hair, brown eyes, and sun-tanned skin.

The Absol landed on her knees. She changed into a human. She had long black hair, violet eyes, and pale skin. The Mightyena landed somewhere near her and changed. He now had shaggy white hair, bright red eyes, and pale skin.

The Plusle fell and landed on his stomic, followed by the Minun. They both tranfromed. One had black hair, brown eyes, and sun-tanned skin. The other had red hair, blue eyes, and pale skin.

The Nidorano layed next to a tree and fromed into a human. He had purple hair, dark cold purple eyes, and sun-tanned skin. The Nidorana landed on her knees and transformed. She now had midnight blue hair, blue eyes, and pale skin.

The Beautifly stopped its wings and fell to the ground. Butterfree landed next to her. They canged into their normal forms. One had brunette hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. The other had green hair, green eyes, and tan skin.

''Im exausted'' Muttered the red head named Misty. The raven haired kid moaned. "Im Hungry" He moaned, his name was Ash.

"Im Abree" The raven haired girl layed down on her back. "Im kinda hungry too" The albino got up, named Damian, and looked around.

"Me too" The short brunette, May, whinned. Drew, the green haired boy, set his hands on the ground.

May put her hands over his and a little green plant grew into a oran berry plant in more than a minute. They were sweating in the process. Everyone took a berry.

"Here you go, Paul" The blunette named Dawn, handed the dark haired boy, Paul, a berry. They ate in peace.

Abree and Damian got up, when they were done, and vanished into the dark forest with Dawn and Paul.

The arburn haired named Gary got up and climbed a tree. With the help by Leaf, the long brunette, she binded all the branches together to make a flat surface.

Gary collected leaves to make the surface comfortble. Once he was done, he helped Leaf up to their new bed for a couple of days.

Ash and Misty waited for the others to come back so they could make the fire.

* * *

><p>Paul and Dawn had to transform back to pokemon to use horn attack on a tree. Once the tree was falling, Damian and Abree caught it with Strength.<p>

Dawn and Paul used horn attack again and cut the tree into sticks. They picked up handfuls and walked back to the campsite.

Ash and Misty saw the others, getting up of the ground and aiting for the twigs to set the ground. When they were on the ground, Misty and Ash shocked the twigs, creating a fire.

Gary and Leaf jumped to the ground, sitting next to the fire. A whistle was heard out of Paul's mouth and soon came two butterflies, their arms filled with berries.

They tranformed and gave everyone some berries. The two sat next everyone. "I hate this" Dawn complained.

"I think everybody here does" Abree rolled her eyes. Dawn glared at her, she didnt care, she got glares alot from everyone most of the time.

Everone continued to eat in silence. "But I need my beauty sleep!" Dawn screeched. Misty coughed on her berry of the impact.

"Shut up, Troublesome" Paul grumbled. Dawn gritted her teeth, "My. Name. Is. Not. Troublesome. It's. DAWN!"

"Whatever" he continued to eat. She huffed and looked away from his face. Leaf finished her berry and climbed the tree to sleep.

Everyone was soon done with their berries and climbed the tree for sleep. Dawn tossed and turned on her leaves.

"This is so uncomfortable! How can I sleep?" She screamed. "For the last time, Troublesome, Shut up!" Paul yelled at her.

"My name is-" She started.

"Troublesome. Sleep. Now!" He grinned his teeth. She huffed again and had hard time sleeping but soon found a comfortable position and slept.

* * *

><p>May woke up and jumped out of the tree. "Abree? What are you doing up this early?" May saw her, her back against the tree. She turned her head.<p>

"I dont know. Bored." She continued to scratch the ground with her long absol claws. "Wanna come and walk with me?" May asked.

"Sure" She got up and we started to walk around the huge forest. "How do you think this wil all turn out?" May asked. Abree shrugged.

"Do we really want to defeat the sceinctests who did this to us?" May asked her again, refering to the pokemon D.N.A in them. She nodded this time.

May sighed and heard Abree ask, "Do you want them to do this to other people?"

"No"

"Do you want to give them payback?"

"Kinda"

"Do you think we can find parnets who will love us who we really are?" She questioned this to her in a quiet voice.

"I dont know about that" May awnsered. After that was said there was a scream. Abree and May looked at eachother in fear and ran back to the campsite.

Once they saw what the scream was about Abree changed into an Absol while May turned into a Beautifly.

* * *

><p>Leaf was sleeping peacfuly until several loud barks were heard. She fell out of the tree and was soon surounded by a bunch of-<p>

**Ok people. Im sorry for the Cliff hanger but it makes it sound exciting! Anyway will you please vote on my poll? Please?**

**R&R!**

**Reviews make me happy :) , reading makes am excited :D , flames hurt me badly :(**


	2. Cannibal

Leaf was sleeping peacfully until several loud barks were heard. She fell out of the tree and was soon surounded by a bunch of Houndoom.

Leaf couldnt expose she was a Kirlia so she stood back against the tree, scared. Gary quickly changed into a Treeko and jumped down. Then it hit him! Grass pokemon were weak against fire types.

He had to do his best to keep her save, even if he was the size up to her knee.

_Growl~_

The houndooms looked to the side, it was an Absol. No not just a Absol! It was Abree! And above her head was May trasformed into a beautifly.

_I have a heart I swear I do_  
><em>But just not baby when it comes to you<em>  
><em>I get so hungry when you say you love me<em>  
><em>If you know what's good for you<em>

May flew over to the Houndooms, smiled and she sent a powerful silver wind. But one Houndoom from behind tackled her to the ground. She turned aorund and faced the man and sent her a wing attack.

_I think you're hot I think you're cool_  
><em>You're the kinda guy I'd stalk in school<em>  
><em>But now that I'm famous, you're up my anus<em>  
><em>Now I'm gonna eat you fool!<em>

Abree and a Houndoom went in circles waiting for the other to attack. The Houndoom finally went for the attack. Abree dodged the attack and he slid past her. Abree tackled him, now scratching him.

_I eat boys up, breakfast and lunch_  
><em>Then when I'm thirsty, I drink their blood<em>  
><em>Carnivore, animal, I am a Cannibal<em>  
><em>I eat boys up, you better run<em>  
><em>I am Cannibal<em>  
><em>I am Cannibal (I'll eat you up)<em>  
><em>I am Cannibal<em>  
><em>I am Cannibal (I'll eat you up)<em>

The others woken from the loud banging and attacks and quickly transformed.

_Whenever you tell me I'm pretty_  
><em>That's when the hunger really hits me<em>  
><em>You're little heart goes pitter patter<em>  
><em>I want your liver on a platter<em>

Leaf tried to climb back up the tree, but was brought back down with sharp teeth in her skin. She screamed. Gary kicked the Houndoom in the jaw.

_Use your finger to stir my tea_  
><em>and for dessert I'll suck your teeth<em>  
><em>Be too sweet and you'll be a gonner<em>  
><em>I'll pull a Jeffrey Dahmer<em>

Misty electified the Houndoom who were coming near her. Ash joined her.

_I eat boys up, breakfast and lunch_  
><em>Then when I'm thirsty, I drink their blood<em>  
><em>Carnivore, animal, I am a Cannibal<em>  
><em>I eat boys up, you better run<em>  
><em>I am Cannibal<em>  
><em>I am Cannibal (I'll eat you up)<em>  
><em>I am Cannibal<em>  
><em>I am Cannibal (I'll eat you up)<em>

Dawn rammed a Houndoom in the ribs and he flew into a tree. Houndoom came back down and started to come back to Dawn but she dodge the attack and he bumped hard against another tree.

_I am Cannibal _  
><em>I am Cannibal (I'll eat you up)<em>  
><em>I am Cannibal <em>  
><em>I am Cannibal (I'll eat you up)<em>

Paul kicked the Houndoom, who he just won against, in the face.

_I love you_  
><em>I warned you<em>  
><em>ROAR<em>

Zack bit the Houndoom one last time as it fell to the ground. **(Yeah I changed Damians name to Zack!)**

"Leaf, Are you ok?" Gary asked, once he turned back to his normal self with the others. She nodded, a tear falling down her cheek, clutching her bleeding leg.

Gary motioned her on his back and she did so. "Where do we go next?" May asked. "The next town" Drew said walking off with the others.

They made it to Floraroma town and walked to the Poke Center. Nurse Joy saw Leaf's bleeding leg and gasped, running up to us.

"Right this way" Joy walked into a hall with Gary following holding Leaf on his back. The others waited in the waiting room.

Abree was staring into space. Zack was tapping his foot. Drew was having a fight with May. Paul and Dawn were arguing. Ash was being dumb. And Misty was aggrivated.

* * *

><p>Gary set Leaf on the medical bed, Joy motioned to. Leaf closed her eyes tightly when Joy started to care for her wounds. Gary slid his hands through her clutched fists.<p>

She opened her eyes, shocked what he did, but soon the pain appeared back on her face. When Nurse Joy dressed her wound, Leaf opened her eyes to Gary.

"Thanks" She smiled, when she sat up. Gary held her arm up around his neck and helped her out the door. The others looked at them.

"Before you ask, Im ok" Leaf smiled. "Good" The girls whispered. The boys nodded. "We should get a room here" Leaf explained.

"Yeah. In your condition you cant go anywhere" Gary said. Nurse joy overheard the whole thing. "Would you like a room? I wouldnt mind to give you one or two" Joy smiled and made her way to the reseption counter.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy" May smiled and took the room key. "No problem! Its my job!" She smiled. "Um, Nurse Joy can we have another room?" Zack asked.

"Oh sorry! We have no more rooms! Im so sorry!" She bowed her head severial times. "Its ok! We'll work it out" Abree smiled and walked off to her room.

They followed her, surprised. She almost never acted nice to them! "Wow, Abree! You act like a girl now!" Ash yelled, surprised. Abree stopped in her tracks, clutching her fists.

Zack slapped the back of Ash's head. "Never say that or you will get hurt!" He walked but then stopped, not looking back. "By her" And continued on.

Abree walked with him, followed by the others and a Ash rubbing his head. They found their room door and opened it. It was a plain room.

Four beds, a TV, a Wii, a Bathrom, and two dressers. Dawn entered and fell on the bed. "Oh! This is comfy" She exclaimed.

They all walked in and looked around. Misty made her way to the Tv and Wii. "Just dance" She muttered. "Whats that?" Ash asked.

"A Wii game" Misty looked a him. "I wanna play!" Dawn shot up off the bed. "Me too" May jumped up and down, excited. "Me three" Leaf laughed.

"Me four" Abree said, almost sarcasticly, but smiled. "Me five" Misty laughed.

**A/N:**

**Ok! The song was:**

**Carnnibal by Ke$ha**

**REVIEW! And yes, Just Dance is a real game :3 Its AWESOME! **


	3. Karoke and Dancing

After they danced to Just Dance they started to play Karaoke (Well Leaf couldnt). They did Rock Paper Scissors.

Leaf won.

_Creation shows me what to do_  
><em>I'm dancing on the floor with you And when you touch my hand<em>  
><em>I go crazy, yeah<em>  
><em>The music tells me what to feel<em>  
><em>I like you now<em>  
><em>But is it real by the time we say goodnight<em>  
><em>I don't know if this is right<em>  
><em>And I feel you (you) coming through my veins<em>  
><em>Am I into you (you) or is it music to blaime?<em>

_Who owns my heart_  
><em>Is it love or is it art<em>  
><em>'Cause the way you got your body movin' got me confusin'<em>  
><em>And I can't tell if it's the beat or sparks<em>  
><em>Who owns my heart<em>  
><em>Is it love or is it art<em>  
><em>You know I wanna believe that we're a masterpiece<em>  
><em>But sometimes it's hard to tell in the dark<em>  
><em>Who owns my heart<em>

_The room is full_  
><em>But all I see is the way<em>  
><em>Your eyes just blaze through me<em>  
><em>Like fire in the dark<em>  
><em>We're like living art<em>  
><em>And it hits me<em>  
><em>Like a tidal of wave<em>  
><em>Are you feeling me<em>  
><em>Or is the music to blame<em>

_Who owns my heart_  
><em>Is it love or is it art<em>  
><em>'Cause the way you got your body movin' got me confusin'<em>  
><em>And I can't tell if it's the beat or sparks<em>  
><em>Who owns my heart<em>  
><em>Is it love or is it art<em>  
><em>You know I wanna believe that we're a masterpiece<em>  
><em>But sometimes it's hard to tell in the dark<em>  
><em>Who owns my heart<em>

_So come on, baby_  
><em>Keep on bumping me<em>  
><em>Keep on rubbing me<em>  
><em>Like a rodeo<em>  
><em>Baby, hold me close<em>  
><em>Come on<em>  
><em>Here we go (x3)<em>

_And it hits me_  
><em>Like a tidal of wave<em>  
><em>Are you feeling me<em>  
><em>Or is the music to blame<em>

_Who owns my heart_  
><em>Is it love or is it art<em>  
><em>'Cause the way you got your body movin' got me confusin'<em>  
><em>And I can't tell if it's the beat or sparks<em>  
><em>Who owns my heart<em>  
><em>Is it love or is it art<em>  
><em>You know I wanna believe that we're a masterpiece<em>  
><em>But sometimes it's hard to tell in the dark<em>  
><em>Who owns my heart<em>

Next was Abree's turn.

_I'm going through the same day_  
><em>Same place, same way I always do<em>  
><em>Then I saw you from the corner of my eye<em>  
><em>And it hit me like a ton of bricks, I can't lie<em>  
><em>Oh, you got to me<em>

_My life was alright, living in black and white_  
><em>But you changed my point of view<em>  
><em>Show me your colors, show me your colors<em>  
><em>'Cause without you I'm blue<em>

_Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me_  
><em>Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me<em>  
><em>I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you<em>

_Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me_  
><em>Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me<em>  
><em>I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you<em>

_I have to have control of myself, my thoughts, my mind_  
><em>'Cause the way it's going down<em>  
><em>In my life, I feel like a prisoner in a light<em>  
><em>Are you feeling me?<em>

_'Cause the way you make my break my, shake my walls around_  
><em>I feel like I'm breaking out<em>  
><em>Show me your colors, show me your colors<em>  
><em>'Cause without you I'm blue<em>

_Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me_  
><em>Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me<em>  
><em>I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you<em>

_Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me_  
><em>Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me<em>  
><em>I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you<em>

_My window's opened up, tonight I'm crawling out_  
><em>Will you be there? Are you waiting?<em>  
><em>Will you be there? Will you save me?<em>

_You can save me, I know you can save me_  
><em>I know you can save me so just, so just save me<em>  
><em>Without you I'm blue<em>

_Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me_  
><em>Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me<em>  
><em>I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you<em>

_Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me_  
><em>Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me<em>  
><em>I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you<em>

_Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me_  
><em>Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me<em>  
><em>I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you<em>

_Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me_  
><em>Hurry up and save me, hurry up and save me<em>  
><em>I just wanna feel alive and I do when I'm with you<em>

_Save me, save me._

May.

_If there's a prize for rotten judgement_  
><em>I guess I've already won that<em>  
><em>No man is worth the aggravation<em>  
><em>That's ancient history, been there, done that!<em>

_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'_  
><em>He's the Earth and heaven to you<em>  
><em>Try to keep it hidden<em>  
><em>Honey, we can see right through you<em>  
><em>Girl, ya can't conceal it<em>  
><em>We know how ya feel and<em>  
><em>Who you're thinking of<em>

_No chance, no way_  
><em>I won't say it, no, no<em>

_You swoon, you sigh_  
><em>why deny it, uh-oh<em>

_It's too cliche_  
><em>I won't say I'm in love<em>

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson_  
><em>It feels so good when you start out<em>  
><em>My head is screaming get a grip, girl<em>  
><em>Unless you're dying to cry your heart out<em>  
><em>Oh<em>

_You keep on denying_  
><em>Who you are and how you're feeling<em>  
><em>Baby, we're not buying<em>  
><em>Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling<em>  
><em>Face it like a grown-up<em>  
><em>When ya gonna own up<em>  
><em>That ya got, got, got it bad<em>

_WRONG: No chance, now way_  
><em>I won't say it, no, no<em>

_Give up, give in_  
><em>Check the grin you're in love<em>

_This scene won't play,_  
><em>I won't say I'm in love<em>

_You're doin flips read our lips_  
><em>You're in love<em>

_You're way off base_  
><em>I won't say it<em>  
><em>Get off my case<em>  
><em>I won't say it<em>

_Girl, don't be proud_  
><em>It's O.K. you're in love<em>

_Oh_  
><em>At least out loud,<em>  
><em>I won't say I'm in love<em>

Dawn.

_I'm tuggin' at my hair_  
><em>I'm pullin' at my clothes<em>  
><em>I'm tryin' to keep my cool<em>  
><em>I know it shows<em>

_I'm staring at my feet_  
><em>My cheeks are turning red<em>  
><em>I'm searching for the words inside my head<em>

_'Cause I'm feeling nervous _  
><em>Tryin' to be so perfect<em>  
><em>'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it<em>  
><em>Yeah...<em>

_If I could say what I want to say_  
><em>I'd say I want to blow you-away<em>  
><em>Be with you every night<em>  
><em>Am I squeezing you too tight?<em>  
><em>If I could see what I want to see<em>  
><em>I'd want to see you go down-on one knee<em>  
><em>Marry me today<em>  
><em>Guess I'm wishing my life away<em>  
><em>With these things I'll never say<em>

_It don't do me any good it's just a waste of time_  
><em>What use is it to you what's on my mind?<em>  
><em>If it ain't comin' out, we're not going anywhere<em>  
><em>So why can't I just tell you that I care?<em>

_'Cause I'm feeling nervous_  
><em>Tryin' to be so perfect<em>  
><em>'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it <em>  
><em>Yeah...<em>

_If I could say what I wanna say_  
><em>I'd say I want to blow you-away<em>  
><em>Be with you every night<em>  
><em>Am I squeezing you too tight?<em>  
><em>If I could see what I wanna see<em>  
><em>I'd want to see you go down-on one knee<em>  
><em>Marry me today<em>  
><em>Guess I'm wishing my life away<em>  
><em>With these things I'll never say<em>

_(What is)What's wrong with my tongue?_  
><em>These words keep slipping away<em>  
><em>(I stutter)I stutter (I stumble)I stumble like I've got nothing to say<em>

_'Cause I'm feeling nervous_  
><em>Trying to be so perfect <em>  
><em>'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it <em>  
><em>Yeah... <em>

_Ladatadata ladatadatadadadatadada dadadadada _

_(yeah)_

_Ladatadata ladatadatadadadatadada dadadadada _

_I guess I'm wishing my life away_  
><em>With these things I'll never say<em>

_If I could say what I want to say_  
><em>I'd say I want to blow you-away<em>  
><em>Be with you every night<em>  
><em>Am I squeezing you too tight?<em>  
><em>If I could see what I want to see<em>  
><em>I'd want to see you go down-on one knee<em>  
><em>Marry me today<em>  
><em>Guess I'm wishing my life away<em>  
><em>With these things I'll never say<em>

_These things I'll never Say..._

Misty.

_It's been said and done,_  
><em>Every beautiful thoughts been already sung<em>  
><em>And i guess right now here's another one<em>  
><em>So your melody will play on and on,<em>  
><em>with the best we own<em>

_You are beautiful, _  
><em>Like a dream come alive, Incredible<em>  
><em>A center full of miracle, lyrical.<em>  
><em>You've saved my life again,<em>  
><em>And i want you to know baby<em>

_I-I love you like a love_  
><em>song baby,<em>  
><em>I-I love you like a love<em>  
><em>song baby<em>  
><em>I-I love you like a <em>  
><em>love song baby<em>  
><em>And i keep it in re-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-peat (x2)<em>

_Cursing me,boy you played threw my mind, _  
><em>like a symphony<em>  
><em>There's no way to describe what you do to me,<em>  
><em>You just do to me, what you do<em>  
><em>And it feels like i've been rescued,<em>  
><em>I've been set free, I am<em>  
><em>Hypnotized,by your destiny<em>  
><em>You are magical, lyrical, beautiful,<em>  
><em>You are, and i want you to know baby,<em>

_I-I love you like a love_  
><em>song baby,<em>  
><em>I-I love you like a love<em>  
><em>song baby,<em>  
><em>I-I love you like a <em>  
><em>love song baby.<em>  
><em>And I keep it in re-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-peat. (x2)<em>

_No one can pause,_  
><em>You stand alone,<em>  
><em>to every record<em>  
><em>I own.<em>  
><em>Music to my heart,<em>  
><em>that's what you are<em>  
><em>A song that goes on and on.<em>

_I-I love you like a love_  
><em>song baby,<em>  
><em>I-I love you like a love<em>  
><em>song baby<em>  
><em>I-I love you like a <em>  
><em>love song baby.<em>  
><em>And i keep it in re-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-peat. <em>

_I-I love you like a love_  
><em>song baby,<em>  
><em>I-I love you like a love<em>  
><em>song baby,<em>  
><em>I-I love you like a <em>  
><em>love song baby.<em>

_I love you like a love song._

Once they were done the boys were speachless. They put the Just Dance disc back in and started to dance.

"Wait a second, all girls come in the closet with me" Leaf annonced and made her limping way into the walk in closet.

"Wear this" She said to them, handing them skirts. Dawn squealed with May. Misty and Abree screamed, 'Hell no!'

"I'll give you my berry. I just wanna see what you look like in skirts" Leaf smiled. The sound of berries, Abree and Misty snatched the skirt and started to put it on.

Once they got it on, Leaf motioned them out the closet. Abree and Misty sighed while walking out and started to play the game with Dawn and May.

They're skirts slightly lifted while shaking they're hips. The boys were merorized by their movment.

_Loca..._

_Loca..._

_Loca..._

_Dance or die..._

_Loca..._

_Loca..._

_She's playin' dumb all the time_  
><em>Just to keep it fun<em>  
><em>To get you on like (ahh!)<em>  
><em>Be careful amigo<em>  
><em>She talkin' and walkin' just to work you up<em>  
><em>She'd die for your love<em>  
><em>But your love's only mine, boy<em>

_Sigo tranquila_  
><em>Like I'm on a beach in Anguilla<em>  
><em>Sippin' on Corona<em>  
><em>Like it's nothin' goin' on<em>  
><em>I ain't leavin' you alone<em>  
><em>What is meant for me<em>  
><em>No other girl is gonna take<em>  
><em>So keep them off<em>

_And I'm crazy, but you like it (loca, loca, loca)_  
><em>You like that it ain't easy (loca, loca, loca)<em>  
><em>I'm crazy but you like it (loca, loca, loca)<em>  
><em>Crazy but you like it<em>

_That girl is a nutter_  
><em>Hot though, I heat up when I touch her<em>  
><em>Chica caliente<em>  
><em>Got me rapping to merengue<em>  
><em>I feel so el presidente<em>  
><em>I'm runnin' shit and I'm lovin' it<em>

_She's got a mean lil' butt,_  
><em>But you should see what she does with it<em>  
><em>She keeps it down low (down low, down low)<em>  
><em>I can never get enough (oh no, oh no)<em>  
><em>She gives me the run around,<em>  
><em>But I stay chasin'<em>  
><em>But I mean, yo, I'm in love<em>

_With a crazy girl_  
><em>But it's all good<em>  
><em>And it's fine by me<em>  
><em>Just as long as I hear her say, "Ay, papi"<em>

_And I'm crazy, but you like it (loca, loca, loca)_  
><em>You like that it ain't easy (loca, loca, loca)<em>

_I'm crazy but you like it_  
><em>Crazy but you like it (loca, loca, loca)<em>

_You're the one for me_  
><em>And for her no more<em>  
><em>Now you think she's got it all<em>  
><em>I got one kiki<em>

_You're the one for me_  
><em>And for her no more<em>  
><em>Now you think she's got it all<em>  
><em>I got my kiki<em>

_There's a lot of things_  
><em>That I'd do to please you<em>  
><em>Take you to the medico por el caminito<em>  
><em>Cuz we're gonna get some Mambo<em>  
><em>Oh, what she do in the Laui?<em>

_I really can't help it_  
><em>If I make the lady loca<em>  
><em>I don't want no trouble<em>  
><em>I just wanna hit the (Ooh!)<em>

_And I'm crazy, but you like it_  
><em>'Cause the kinda girl like me<em>  
><em>Is never far from the market<em>  
><em>And I'm crazy, but you like it (loca, loca, loca)<em>  
><em>You like that it ain't easy (loca, loca, loca)<em>  
><em>I'm crazy but you like it (loca, loca, loca)<em>  
><em>Crazy but you like it (Dios Mío)<em>

_That girl is (loca)_  
><em>That girl is (loca)<em>  
><em>That girl is (loca)<em>

_Loca_  
><em>That girl is (loca)<em>  
><em>That girl is (loca)<em>

_You're the one for me_  
><em>And for her no more<em>  
><em>Now you think she's got it all<em>  
><em>I got my kiki<em>

_And I'm crazy, but you like it (loca, loca, loca)_  
><em>You like that it ain't easy (loca, loca, loca)<em>  
><em>La loca, la loca, la loca (loca)<em>  
><em>Loca (loca)<em>

It started to get darker by the minute, they needed to move out in the morning. Abree layed on the floor, not remembering a couch was in the room, Zack was laying next to her.

May and Drew were in a bed sleeping. As were Ash and Misty, Gary and Leaf, and Dawn and Paul.

Zack got up off the floor and carried Abree to the couch. He watched her sleep peacfully, until her fell asleep on the floor, His head on the couch.

The other boys were watching the girls sleep also, until they fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Abree woke up yawning. She sat up and saw Zacks head next to her body. She lightly blushed with a little smile on her face.<p>

Zack opened his eyes and saw Abree looking at him, he smiled. She blushed a little more and looked away, getting up.

He liked how she was yesterday. Smiling, Joyful, Laughing. She acted... Different. He liked it. He wanted to get her like that... Again.

(After everyone woke up)

They sat at the table and ate their food.

"We need to leave" Misty said, after they ate. "Yeah, Lets go" Paul said walking out the door. The others followed him.

But what they didnt know was that they were being watched... By the sceintests other creations.

**Review!**

**I need ALOT OF REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	4. I'm so sorry!

**Im sorry but this story will be under adoption! Review if you want this story!  
><strong>


End file.
